


Not One Of Us

by FanficAllergy, RoseFyre



Series: Mockingjay Songs [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Inner Dialogue, Stream of Consciousness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFyre/pseuds/RoseFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale Hawthorne and the no good, very bad morning.  Or why Gale wishes he'd just stayed in bed with a nice warm drink.  Interlude of the Mockingjay Songs Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not One Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. This is a parody fanwork by fans for fans. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.
> 
> Note: This is a side fic to our main fic, Let Me Fly. You'll want to read through chapter 3 first to understand what's going on.

**oOo**

 

Cold. I shove my hands further into my pockets. It’s fucking cold. I just want to go back to bed and sleep until it’s warmer.

 

Why did we decide to leave so early?

 

Oh yeah, we don’t want anyone to spot us.

 

At least it’s sunny out. Maybe we’ll graduate from fucking cold to just annoyingly cold if we’re lucky.

 

We head toward the fence. I’m ready to finally escape this hellhole. I still want to be warmer, but now that we’re almost free, it matters less. I feel my anticipation rising.

 

We’re almost out of Twelve when I hear a voice. “Katniss?”

  

Fuck.

  

Fuck.

  

Fuck!

 

FUCK!

 

Someone’s spotted us!

 

And worse, it’s someone who recognizes Katniss. That’s not good. That’s really fucking bad. Whoever it is could snitch on her and the rest of us.

 

We can’t let anyone know we’re leaving.

 

That’s why we left so early, so no one would notice we were gone until it was too late. If the Capitol finds out, we’re dead.

 

Dead!

 

It doesn’t matter how. We might be flogged and hung in the town square. We might be Disappeared. We might be forced into the Games. Either way, we’ll be just as dead.

 

I can’t let that happen.

 

There’s only one thing I can do. I’m going to have to kill whoever spotted us. It’s the only way I can save my family.

 

I turn to look. Fuck! It’s the baker’s kid, Peeta Mellark.

 

Dammit! This would be easier if I didn’t know him.

 

Pretend he’s an animal, Hawthorne. It can’t be that different from killing a deer or a bear. You’ve slit a deer’s throat before. It wasn’t that hard. Just a quick slice and done. You can do it to a human. Just try not to think about it.

 

I don’t want to do it.

 

But I have to.

 

And the sooner the better.

 

We can’t be caught with a dead body. Leaving is bad. Murder is worse. I don’t want to think about what the Capitol does to murderers.

 

Wait… Katniss is trying to talk her way out of this. Maybe we can leave him alive.

 

“Was that a cat?”

 

Fuck. He’s on to us. That damned cat! I’m going to wring its worthless neck, Prim be damned.

 

Calm yourself down.

 

Take a deep breath.  

 

You can do this. Just don’t think about it. Don’t think about the words coming out of your mouth, just think about what you have to do for your family. To be free.

 

“Gale, you can’t kill him. It’ll draw too much attention.”

 

Fuck! Dammit Katniss! Killing him is the only option! What the fuck are you thinking? Why can’t we kill him?

 

Not that I want to kill him, but it’s not like we can take him with us.

 

Or can we?

 

I look at Katniss. Her eyes are pleading with me to find another option.

 

She knows we can’t let him go. Not now. Not when he knows we’re leaving. What else does she want me to do? Throw him over my shoulder like that caveman drama the Capitol likes to air every year on New Year’s Eve? Take him back to my tribe to be my man bride?

 

Fuck. She does.

 

Fine. Man bride option it is.

 

“No can do, Mellark,” I say. “We can’t take that chance. You’re coming with us.”

 

Just what am I getting us into?

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Written: 2/11/15  
> Revised: 2/12/15
> 
> Just a little slice of what Gale Hawthorne was thinking during the third chapter of Let Me Fly - “Ain’t Gonna Let Nobody Turn Me Around”
> 
> Thank you DD on Ao3 for inspiring the term man bride because that was freaking awesome and hilarious. 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed!


End file.
